


Adventures With Peggy Carter

by flyingfoxtopus



Series: Domesticated Foxes [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1940s, Awesome Howling Commandos, BAMF Peggy Carter, Captain America: The First Avenger, Combat, F/M, Light Smut, Sniper!Bucky, WW2, officer carter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingfoxtopus/pseuds/flyingfoxtopus
Summary: Steve spends most of his time these days tramping across Europe in various states of discomfort and pearl. Having Peggy a long with them is a rare treat for everyone, and not just because she is a better strategist than everyone on the team except him. She adds a feminine lightness to their team. A grounding presence... plus she is a better strategist than anyone on the team... possibly including him.Her being along doesn't mean they get time alone. They are still working, and she still has a reputation to think about. Still there is no denying to romantic powers of a French chateau. Thankfully Steve has Bucky in his life. Bucky who will happily solve Steve's problems before he even know he has them, and who is incredibly grateful that Peggy is along because she is the only person who can stop Steve from being a reckless idiot.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: Domesticated Foxes [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1443574
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. Bucky Barnes is a Great Wing Man

Steve stepped out of colonel’s tent, and into a sad cold drizzle. Tracking Schmidt across occupied France was frustrating and didn’t feel particularly productive. The only bright spot was since the colonel had decided to join them, he had brought his support staff with him. Which meant Peggy was here. Not that he was letting her distract him, but having someone to make eyes at over the map table was a nice change of pace. And everything seemed to go much smoother when Peggy was around to temper their enthusiasm. Evening was settling over their campsite. The soft light made the dropping damp canvas look almost charming. It was the kind of scene the artists of the great war would go nuts for. 

“And flick.” Bucky guided Peggy’s hand through the motion. His knife thunked into the target tree. “Dead centre. Every time.”

“You trying to steal my girl Sargent?” Steve called dropping onto a log by the fire. He was glad they got along. After all he was going to be spending his life with the two of them. His best friend, and the woman he was going to marry. Apartments across the hall from one another, or if the bonus the brass kept hinting at came through maybe even neighbouring houses.

Bucky snapped into a sarcastic salute. “Sir no Sir. Just making sure she’s capable of saving your raggedy ass Sir. I’m going to teach her to shoot tomorrow, and then maybe she can teach you how to punch... sir.”

Steve laughed, and slapped something resembling an officer appropriate expression on his face. The corner of his mouth twitching. “Did you leave your manners in your other pants Sargent?”

Peggy folded her arms behind her back in a parade rest. Obviously struggling to keep her own face straight. “We think they are in the same place as his wits, Captain. Sadly, we have no leads on either.”

“She’s got your number Sarg.” Duggan laughed from his place across from Steve.

Bucky tossed himself into the ground by Steve with a boneless grace. “That’s why she’s our intelligence officer.”

“That’s not the only reason.” Steve smiled warmly at her. Peggy was amazing for a lot of reasons. 

“She’s also the only one of us with any intelligence.” Falsworth said, stirring the stew that was bubbling over the coals at the side of the fire.

“Now that’s not fair.” Peggy chided, perching on the log next to Steve. “Pinky can count all the way to thirteen without taking off his shoes now.”

*****

The chateau had eight bedrooms. Eight bedrooms and ten beds, all with blankets. Warm ones. Everyone got a bed tonight, and most of them got private rooms. The wine cellar had been looted, but there were wheels of cheese in one of the larders, and Dugan had found a side of bacon in the kitchen chimney. With some eggs from the surprisingly unruffled chickens still pecking around the yard, it looked like they were in for good breakfast after a warm night’s sleep. Steve was very much looking forward to it. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had a mattress let alone one with thick blankets, and he’d never had a fireplace in his bedroom. He and Bucky had claimed one of the rooms with two beds. They were used to sleeping in the same room and Steve didn’t like to use his position to get anything the rest of his men didn’t.

He leaned against the low windowsill. The draft off the glass panes chilling his back. This was the perfect night to be out of the elements too. The fall rains would have made spending the night in a tent miserable. Their canvas hadn’t been dry for almost a month. And it had been a long month. 

“Bathroom’s free if you want to clean up.” Bucky announced letting himself into their room. He hadn’t bothered to put his shirt back on, and he steamed slightly in the cool air.

“And once you’re cleaned up…” Bucky pulled something small out of the side pocket of his pack and tossed it at Steve. 

Steve looked at what Bucky had thrown him. His condom ration. “Buck…”

“Don’t look at me like that.” Bucky fished a pack of cigarettes out of the same pocket and tapped one out. “I’m not going to need them until we’re back on the right side of the line. And there is an amazing girl who would be more than happy to help you use some of them, two windows down on the left.”

Steve turned the packet over in his hands. It was a risk, but not as big of one as it could have been. The colonel had left this morning, called away on ‘important’ war office business, which almost always meant paperwork, He had only left Peggy because she still needed to brief them on their mission. If anyone found out that she had been left on the front and had slept with an officer while they were both on duty… Well, it wouldn’t be the first time they’d risked it. He and Peggy we’re going to have a bed. If Bucky was going to cover for him, they would even get most of the night to use that bed. “You’re a good friend Buck.”

“I’m the best friend.” Bucky tossed himself onto the larger of the two beds. Blowing a lazy stream of smoke towards the ceiling. He flicked his ash onto the floor and jabbed the glowing ember at Steve. “And you snore.”

“Do not.” Steve snorted.

Bucky raised one eyebrow and took another long drag on his cigarette. “Yeah? Ask Peggy tomorrow. And close the window behind you, ass.”

*****

Steve felt ridiculous balanced on the ledge outside Peggy’s window. This was all more paperback romance than he was used to associating with his life. He tapped on the glass anyway. 

Peggy swung the panels open and leaned casually against the sill. “A big strong GI climbing through my window to ravage me. You know, I think I read this story in the back pages of a magazine someone left lying around a shower block.”

Steve grinned. Her mind had gone the exact same place his had. Maybe even somewhere dirtier. “What were you doing reading smutty magazines in a shower block?”

Peggy batted her eyes at him innocently. “Waiting for the women’s turn. That’s life on the front sadly. With so few of us in the vanguard, not everyone felt we needed our own facilities.”

Steve cupped the back of her head and pulled her halfway out of the window so he could kiss her. “You don’t seem surprised to see me.”

Peggy stepped back so he could swing himself through the window. “Barnes and I share a few sins.”

“Like conspiring to corrupt and officer?” Steve said reeling her in against him. He was very happy to be corrupted by this woman. 

“Among other things.” Peggy pulled his head down and locked their lips together.

Steve lifted Peggy off her feet and tossed her onto the big plush bed. She laughed as she bounced, stretching her arms above her head and making eyes at him. He licked his lips. Oh yes. A big bed with thick blankets and luxurious pillows. That was where Peggy belonged. 

He climbed onto the bed after her, kissing his way over her stomach. Undoing the buttons on her shirt and peeling it off of her. She would look even more glorious out of these military issue rags. They didn’t do his girl justice at all.

The sight of Peggy naked in the bed was enough to make his mouth water. 

“Are you just going to sit there?” Peggy asked playfully. Not that she minded him watching her like that. Steve always looked at her in a way that made her feel like he was looking deep into her soul. Someday, when this stupid war was over, then he could spend hours watching her and drawing her, and she would enjoy every moment of his attention. But right now, she could think of better ways to use their limited time.

“No, ma’am.” Steve chuckled pulling off his own clothes and discarding them. He was going to do a lot more than sit here and enjoy the view.

He hooked one of her knees over his shoulder and buried his face between her legs. He loved the taste of Peggy on his tongue. A finger from the hand not wrapped around her thigh slid inside her and curled to find the soft spot just behind her pelvic bone. He had a good idea what his girl needed to get her there at this point. The most important thing he had figured out was to not try and rush things. If he took his time and enjoyed himself, she would too. 

Peggy’s eyes flutter. Steve was getting better at that every time. If he just hit that spot a few more times, she was going to… Peggy tried to muffle her moan but succeeded more in dragging it out than in silencing it.

Steve kissed her inner thigh. He loved the sounds Peggy made when she climaxed. He would happily spend all night licking and rubbing her until she made that glorious noise. Someday, when they had a bed of their own, he would. He kissed his way back up her body, finishing with a long kiss on her lips. “That was fun. I’ll let you sleep.”

Peggy hooked her ankle around his leg and pulled, flipping them over so she was sitting across his hips. “I am not done with you, Captain Rogers.”

“No?” Steve palmed her breast. Rubbing a thumb over her perky rose-coloured nipple. He hadn’t really thought she was, but teasing her was so much fun.

“No.” Peggy purred, sitting up straight and preening at his touch.

Steve grinned up at his beautiful girl. He was so in love with this fierce bombshell of a woman. “I did bring condoms. If you have any idea where my pants ended up.”

Peggy leaned over the edge of the bed to hook a finger into the required garment, anchoring herself with her legs around Steve. “Your trousers.”

Steve dug a condom out of the pocket and handed it back to her. “Help me with this?”

“How did you manage without me?” Peggy teased rolling the sheath on for him. She was looking forward to this. Steve’s mouth and been a wonderful warm up. Now she was ready for the main event.

“I didn’t. You’re it for me Pegs. No one before. No one after. You’re the only girl for me.” Steve cupped the back of her neck and pulled her down for a long kiss. It wasn’t just the sex. It wasn’t even mostly the sex. It was everything about her. The way her brain worked, sharper and more ingenious than half of the ‘leading minds’ at the war office. Her acerbic wit. Her grit, the deep well of internal strength that kept her going when anyone else would give up. The way she saw the real him and wasn’t dazzled by the shine of ‘Captain America’.

“No one?” Peggy asked sinking down onto him. How on earth did he do that? Make her feel soft and warm and loved at the same time he made her feel like she was going to die if she didn’t get him inside her soon. However he did it, it was intoxicating

“No one.” Steve growled driving up into her. When they got back from this mission, he really would have to drag Bucky out ring shopping. Peggy deserved something official. Not just whispered confessions in the dark. 

Any other thoughts of the future were drive out of Steve’s head as Peggy started to move. Erased by the immediate intensity of now.

They rocked together. Steve curling his hands around Peggy’s thighs to help her move. Every movement a subtly new shade of pleasure. Eventually, Peggy’s eyes rolled back in her head again. A long, contented, moan escaping her.

Steve thrust upwards a few more times to find his own release. 

He gently lifted Peggy off of him and nested her in the thick blankets. All her limbs were watery and loose. Exactly the way he liked to leave her, and a stated he rarely got to see her in since they were normally stealing time in less ideal surroundings.

Peggy layback exhausted. Steve did know how to wear a girl out in the most delicious way. “Do you have to go?”

Steve stretched out next to her. It was late, but they were still a long way from morning. “Not just yet.”

“Good.” She cuddled into his side. “I love how warm you are.”

“You’re just using me for my body.” Steve sighed wrapping himself around her. He completely understood craving warmth. He’d always hated trying to sleep in the cold. One of the benefits of his new body was he didn’t have to. He was always warm now, he was the one who lent Buck sweaters that were too big, and he could keep Peggy warm all night.

“And your mind.” Peggy muttered sleepily, rubbing her face against his big warm chest. Steve had the most amazing mind. So sharp, but so kind. There was no one quite like Steve.


	2. Peggy Carter is a Great Point Man

Steve kissed a Peggy softly on the cheek. She looked so peaceful with her curls spread across her pillow. Someday he wanted to wake up next to her every day. The first hint of dawn was just starting to light up the eastern sky. If he wanted to be sure that Peggy’s reputation stayed intact, it was time for him to sneak back into his own room.

“Are you going?” Peggy asked pushing herself up on her elbows.

Steve sighed and turned his shirt over in his hands. It wasn’t that he wanted to leave. “I should.”

Peggy looked out the window over his shoulder. “I think we have another twenty minutes before you really have to.”

Steve glanced between the window and his girl. That would be cutting it close, but Bucky would probably have everything he needed for the day ready and laid out for him. “Twenty minutes hu?”

Peggy sat up in the bed. Letting the blankets slide to her waist. “Approximately.”

“But what will we do with all that time?” Steve asked dropping his shirt back on the floor.

Peggy, as it turned out, was very opinionated on what they were going to do with their time. Together they burned through another one of the condoms Bucky had lent Steve.

*****

Peggy came downstairs well after Steve in the morning. It had taken forever to get her hair put up in some semblance of presentability. Thank god she wore her hair braided in the field. She dreaded the idea of getting victory rolls back up after the kind of vigorous morning she’d had.

“Sleep well Agent Carter?” Bucky asked offering her a plate full of scrambled eggs covered in cheese.

Peggy accepted the plate and suppressed her urge to glare down the Sargent. She knew exactly what he was doing and she wasn’t about to take his bate. “Quite well, thank you Sargent Barnes.”

Steve rolled his eyes and piled his own plate high. “Are you going to flirt with my girl, or are you going to let her brief us?”

“Peggy is a talented girl, Steve.” Bucky bit the tines of his fork seductively. “She can do two things at once.”

“Oh James, as much as you would like me to try, I think we should stick to the briefing for this morning.” Peggy said, her amusement leaking into her voice. Bucky was an incorrigible flirt. But he always turned on the charm special for her.

A map was spread on the oversized table. Markers clustered in a valley on the far side of the hills from where they were. A smallish Hydra base. Probably a research station. Whatever it was, Schmitt had taken the time to visit less than a week ago. Which meant there was a chance someone inside knew where he was now.

“The best option is to split the force.” Peggy shifted a handful of makeshift markers on the map to illustrate her plan. “Half of us come in from this side and stir the hornet’s nest. The rest, including Sargent Barnes, will be waiting on this ridge. When things start to spill over from inside that group will close our little pincer movement and cut off their retreat.”

Bucky nodded appreciatively. It was a good position for him and a good plan overall. “Steve is the best at running down anyone who looks like they are going to get away, which means he’s up there with me. Who is going to lead the initial force?”

Peggy straightened her spine. She was going to say something she wouldn’t say in any other group of men. Even in this one she wasn’t 100% sure how they would react. She knew it was the right choice, and they would too if they used their brains instead of thinking with what was between their legs. “I am.”

Several pairs of eyes all swivelled to the other end of the table and their captain for conformation. Bucky stayed smirking a Peggy. The solid brass balls on this woman. No wonder Steve wanted to marry her.

It was Duggan who finally cleared his throat. “Cap?”

“Do as Peggy says.” Steve said firmly. Peggy was brilliant when it came to this sort of thing. She knew the layout. She was the third best shot in the group. As long as his men followed her lead, she would get them in and out in out piece.

*****

Bucky watched the teams progress through the scope on his rifle. Explosions flashed through the windows of the building below. Large flashes for grenades. Small flashes for gun fire. There was the unmistakable figure of Peggy, leading the charge through every room. “She might be better at this than we are.”

“She is better at this than we are.” Steve said, scanning the forest for reinforcements.

Peggy clear a blockade of six soldiers with a grenade, two shoots from her service revolver, and a well-timed throwing knife. All before the rest of her squad made it through the door behind her. Bucky whistled. “Why the hell didn’t they give the serum to her? We could have been home from this fucking war by now.”

“The same reason they didn’t give them to Jack Churchill. You Yanks are still afraid we’ll find a way to beat your uppity country and make you part of the empire again.” Falsworth said crossing his arms across his chest. 

Steve had chosen Falsworth to join his pincer movement over any of the others to give Peggy the best chance of leading his team with no pushback. She was the only officer over there, his men basically had to listen to her if they wanted any direction. From the look of the controlled chaos they could see through the windows it was working.

Steve spotted movement farther out in the field than expected. They had runners. “Bucky.”

Bucky levelled his rifle and fired four times. The two men in the lead dropped. Two pairs of red holes exploding on their foreheads. Four shots. Two kills. All in less than 5 seconds. No question of anyone getting back up. Bucky didn’t like shooting people, but he kind of liked how good at it he was.

Steve clapped him on the shoulder. “I’d better get down there and help. We need someone to interrogate.”

“Good fucking luck with that.” Bucky grumbled. Interrogations had all gone terribly so far. Captured Hydra agents kept killing themselves before they got any information out of them. If Bucky heard one more person say 'kill one head, two more shall take its place', he was going to stab them before the cyanide could kill them.

“Yeah. It’ll look good on the reports at least.” Steve and Falsworth jogged down the hill towards the fray. 

Bucky just shook his head and picked his next targets. He really did wish they’d given Peggy the serum. Maybe then Steve wouldn’t insist on running head long into danger. Through his scope he watched Steve punch one feeling Hydra soldier in the face before throwing him into three of his allies. No, Steve would probably still find a way to get himself into trouble, only he wouldn’t be largely invulnerable. 

******

Technically sergeants weren’t allowed in the officers’ mess. It was supposed to be reserved for commissioned officers only. Technically Steve thought that rule was stupid and anyone who wanted to try and enforce it where Bucky was concerned could go shove their head up their own ass. Not that Steve had ever said as much to any higher-ranking officers. Mostly, because any time it looked like he was about to Bucky or Falsworth would all but tackle him.

He had however managed to glare down enough objections that no one complained too much anymore. Which meant that Steve and his officers could sit in comfortable chairs, eat good stakes, and at least try to plan out their next foray. It also meant they were reasonably easy to find when someone had a problem with Steve’s reports.

Someone always seemed to have a problem with Steve’s reports. Which felt unfair. Why did they make Steve write the damn things if they didn’t like anything he wrote?

Like now. Steve didn’t think Colonel Philips would be crashing around like an angry bull if everything was fine. Or at least as fine as things could be with the world at war. “Captain Rogers. Would you like to explain why you let a female non-combatant lead part of your strike force?”

“I believe my report was very clear sir.” Steve set down his knife and fork. Seriously. He had really tried to write something they would approve of this time.

“Your report,” The colonel brandished the stack of pages he was holding. “Claims she was tucked nice and safe out of harm’s way with your sharpshooter.”

Bucky shot a quick nervous look at Steve, before he snapped a salute. “I kept an eye on Agent Carter the entire time sir. She did exactly what the Captain told her to.”

The Colonel grumbled and blustered for a few more minutes before he gave up and accepted that the obvious fabrication was probably better than the truth. The truth would give the high-level generals an aneurysm. Although Steve privately thought that Prime Minister Churchill would probably get a kick out of it.

Steve leaned back in his chair. He wished he could tell the truth. Tell all these stuffed shirt old men that Peggy Cater was a better soldier than most of the men they kept trying to fob off on him. “Thanks Buck.” 

Bucky rolled his eyes and lit himself a cigarette. “She’s the woman you’re going to marry. It would just be embarrassing if she got court martialled.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little interlude. Thursday we start in on the next major chapter in the main Domesticated Foxes story. Who wants to find out what Amy was up to during Civil War? I know I do.There are some other prequel stories in the works too. Everyone is subscribed to the series right?


End file.
